We Are Infinite
by Twinaticaas
Summary: This is for you 3


CAPITULO 1

"_**A varios cientos de kilómetros, Puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol Y siento como un cambio armónico Va componiendo una canción en mi interior."**_

El día 16 de noviembre, una persona llego a mi vida para darla vuelta en tan solo unos días, su nombre… Juan. Juan Eduardo Avendaño Núñez. Un pequeño niño de 14 años, que con solo hablarme transformó mi vida entera.

Comenzamos una amistad bastante peculiar, nos convertimos en mejores amigos en tan solo un par de meses, no podía tomar una decisión sin antes haberla conversado con él, sin antes saber su opinión, ¿Quién podría haberme advertido de que esa personita se convertiría en lo más importante de mi vida?, pues supongo que nadie, pero sin pensarlo y sin esperarlo, se convirtió en mi todo.

"_**A varios cientos de kilómetros Tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor En cuanto cuelgues el teléfono se quedará pensando mi corazón."**_

Con el paso de los días, un sentimiento fue creciendo en mi corazón, si ya era importante en mi vida, se convirtió en lo que necesitaba cada día, hablar con el, saber como estaba, que le había sucedido… Todo. Necesitaba todo de él. Poco a poco mi mente y mi corazón me jugaron malas pasadas, mi corazón se estrujaba cuando no sabia de el, cuando se perdia algunos días, cuando estaba en clases mientras yo estaba de vacaciones, y mi mente… mi mente poco a poco me decía cosas que mi corazón guardaba… "como lo quiero", fueron muchas veces en las que esa frase aparecían en mi cabeza inesperadamente, me sorprendia a mi misma darme cuenta cuan profundo se volvía ese sentimiento, luego… fue una más importante aun, "como lo amo". Cuando esta frase golpeo mi mente me quedé paralizada, no sabia que hacer, no sabia como reaccionar, torpemente me despedi aquella noche, y por horas estuve pensando en que significaba aquello, como ,tan sorpresivamente, ese sentimiento, esas palabras tan fuertes, tan importantes, quedaron grabadas en mi corazón. Finalmente pensé que solo era una confusión, pero como malditamente equivocada estaba, y de eso me di cuenta en los días que siguieron a ese hecho, me ponía nerviosa, me sonrojaba, me volvi torpe cuando hablaba con él, y en ese momento me di cuenta que poco a poco, me comencé a enamorar de él.

"_**Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor, Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento Tan cerca aunque estes tan lejos... Tan lejos..."**_

Con este descubrimiento y esta certeza, también me golpeo fuertemente la realidad, lo difícil que era mi amor por el, lo imposible que seria tenerle, y cuan difícil era que sintiera lo mismo que yo, pero aun así, guarde aquellos sentimientos, y poco a poco fueron creciendo mas y mas.

"_**Feels like I have always known you And I swear I dreamt about you All those endless nights I was alone It's like I've spent forever searching Now I know that it was worth it With you it feels like I am finally home."**_

Llegaron sus vacaciones y vino, paso unos días aca, y un dia después de juntarnos, hizo lo que yo no tenia las fuerzas para hacer, me dijo que me quería, que le gustaba, y yo, yo solo quede impactada, no sabia que responder, que hacer, simplemente mire aquella pantalla , que durante meses había visto mis sonrisas, mis risas y mis sonrojos cada vez que hablaba con él, y en ese momento, hice lo que llevaba escondiendo semanas, le dije que me gustaba, que lo quería, que lo necesitaba, y desde ese momento todo cambio.

"_**Cuz you leave me speechless When you talk to me You leave me breathless The way you look at me You manage to disarm me My soul is shining through Can't help but surrender My everything to you."**_

Desde ese día, el verano comenzó a pasar demasiado rápido, demasiado fugaz, fue un gran verano a su lado, recuerdo que solo quería verlo una y otra vez, salir, conversar , aprovecharlo ahora que lo tenia junto a mi, antes de volver a la realidad, aquella en la que tener algo juntos seria imposible. Pasaron los días, y llego su cumpleaños, que pasamos juntos, yo simplemente no quería que ese dia acabase porque al dia siguiente el se iria y yo no me sentía con la fuerza de que eso pasara, no me sentía fuerte para soportar aquello. Finalmente, ese dia llego y luego de una muy linda conversación y de que me entregara un regalo, el se fue, y por varios días no lo volvi a ver.

* * *

El día de mi cumpleaños se acercaba y yo solo quería verlo aquel dia, pero ya me había dicho que seria imposible, por lo que me resigne a la idea. Ese dia mis amigas se quedaron en mi casa y me tenían dos sorpresas, y en la mañana de mi cumpleaños llego la primera de ellas, El. Llego de sorpresa y yo simplemente quería llorar de la emoción.

Ese dia recuerdo que fue increíble, el mejor de los cumpleaños que había tenido, un dia para memorar. Lamentablemente fue demasiado corto, y la hora en la que el debía irse llego, y casi nos besamos, pero quedo en eso.

Al día siguiente, estando sola en mi pieza, decidi en un momento de valentía proponerle lo que mi corazón tanto deseaba, aunque pudiera salir herido en el camino, y buscando las mejores palabras, solo pude decirle lo que mi corazón guardaba, "te amo" , "Te necesito", "quiero estar contigo", recuerdo que puse, para finalmente decirle "quiero que lo intentemos juntos". Recuerdo que el no estaba, y si no mandaba ese mensaje lo mas rápido posible me arrepentiría, y en un ataque de valentía lo envié, para lo que yo no estaba preparada fue para su respuesta, que para mi sorpresa fue positiva, y desde ese dia, la mejor historia de mi vida comenzó.


End file.
